Pies Baskerville'ów/04
ROZDZIAŁ 4 SIR HENRYK BASKERVILLE Tego ranka zjedliśmy śniadanie bardzo wcześnie. Holmes czekał w szlafroku na przybycie gości. Stawili się punktualnie; o godzinie dziesiątej ukazał się w pokoju doktor Mortimer i młody baronet. Miał on około trzydziestu lat. Był niskiego wzrostu, wyraźnie żywego usposobienia; jego czarne oczy spoglądały bystro spod krzaczastych brwi, co nadało jego twarzy wyraz energii i silnej woli. Postawę miał kształtną i proporcjonalną. Ogorzała cera dowodziła, że spędzał większą część życia na świeżym powietrzu. Spokój w spojrzeniu i powaga w ruchach wskazywały na człowieka dobrze wychowanego. - Przedstawiam panom sir Henryka Baskerville’a - rzekł doktor Mortimer. - Tak, to ja we własnej osobie - dodał młody człowiek. Ale co dziwniejsze, panie Holmes, to fakt, że gdyby tu obecny mój przyjaciel nie zaproponował mi, że mnie panu przedstawi, byłbym i tak przyszedł do pana - z własnej woli. Pan lubi zagadki. Od dzisiejszego ranka jestem w posiadaniu zagadki, na której rozwiązanie trzeba poświęcić więcej czasu, niż mamy do rozporządzenia. Holmes złożył ukłon. - Racz usiąść, sir Henryku - rzekł. Przypuszczam, że podczas krótkiego pobytu w Londynie padłeś ofiarą jakiejś przygody? - O! Nic ważnego. Zdaje mi się, że to żart, tym mianem bowiem możną określić list, jaki odebrałem dzisiaj rano. Henryk położył kopertę na stole. Zbliżyliśmy się wszyscy, by ją lepiej zobaczyć; zrobiona była z szarego papieru i wyglądała pospolicie. Niewprawna ręka nakreśliła na niej następujący adres: „Sir Henryk Baskerville w hotelu Northumberland”. Na liście była marka pocztowa z Charing Cross i data poprzedniego dnia. - Czy ktoś wiedział, że pan się zatrzyma w hotelu Northumberland? - zapytał Holmes, patrząc uważnie na gościa. - Nie, nikt nie wiedział, gdyż zdecydowałem, gdzie stanę dopiero po spotkaniu z doktorem Mortimerem. - Zapewne doktor Mortimer tam zamieszkał? - Nie, ja zamieszkałem u przyjaciela - odpowiedział doktor - nie można było przewidzieć, że udamy się do tego hotelu. - Hm! - mruknął Sherlock. - Ktoś jest doskonale poinformowany o pańskich zamiarach. Holmes wyjął z koperty pół arkusza papieru, wydartego z zeszytu i złożonego we czworo. Rozłożył papier na stole; zawierał on tylko jedno zdanie, składające się z wyciętych liter, drukowanych i naklejonych na papier. Zdanie to brzmiało: Jeżeli macie rozsądek i przywiązujecie wagę do swego życia - unikajcie wąwozu. Tylko jeden wyraz: „wąwóz” został napisany. - Może pan wyjaśni, panie Holmes - zapytał sir Henryk Baskerville - co to wszystko znaczy i co za człowiek może się mną tak żywo zajmować? - Co myśli o tym doktor? Musi pan przyznać, że nie ma w tym nic nadzwyczajnego. - Nie przeczę. Ale czy ta przestroga nie może być przysłana przez osobę, pewną, że stajemy wobec faktów nadprzyrodzonych? - Jakich faktów? - zapytał żywo sir Henryk. - Zdaje mi się, że panowie, lepiej znają moje sprawy, aniżeli ja sam. - Zanim pan wyjdzie z tego pokoju - odpowiedział Sherlock Holmes - będzie pan wiedział to wszystko, co my wiemy: przyrzekam to panu. W tej chwili, jeżeli się pan na to zgadza, musimy się bacznie przypatrzeć temu ciekawemu dokumentowi. Został on niewątpliwie zredagowany wczoraj wieczorem i oddany natychmiast na pocztę. Czy masz, Watsonie, wczorajszego „Timesa”? - Leży na stole. - Podaj mi go, proszę cię, chcę przejrzeć kolumnę zawierającą artykuły wstępne. Holmes przebiegał szybko wzrokiem gazetę. - Najważniejszy artykuł mówi o wolnym handlu - rzekł - pozwólcie, bym wam z niego przeczytał wyjątek: „Mylne jest mniemanie, że taryfy ochronne podnoszą poziom przemysłu i narodowego handlu. Jeżeli przywiązujecie dużą wagę do waszych stosunków handlowych, unikajcie tego prawa, które obniży ogólne warunki życia. Rozsądek wskaże wam grożące niebezpieczeństwo”. - Jakie jest twoje zdanie o tym artykule, Watsonie? - zawołał wesoło Holmes zacierając ręce z widocznym zadowoleniem. Doktor Mortimer patrzył ciekawie na Holmesa, zaś sir Henryk spoglądał ze zdumieniem na mnie. - Nie mam dokładnego pojęcia o taryfach i ekonomii politycznej - rzekł sir Henryk. - Zresztą zdaje się, że ten list odwrócił naszą uwagę od głównego przedmiotu. - Przeciwnie, sir Henryku, zdaje mi się, że sprawa się wyjaśnia. Watson jest bardziej wtajemniczony w moją metodę, a jednak widzę, że nie zrozumiał dokładnie ważności cytatu. - W istocie - odparłem - nie mogę pojąć co za związek... - Jest związek i to bardzo zasadniczy... Jeżeli... swoje... życia... rozsądek... przywiązujecie... wagę... unikajcie... Czy pan rozumie, skąd wzięto te wyrazy? - Teraz tak! - zawołał sir Henryk. - Bardzo zręcznie zrobione. - Gdybym nawet miał jakąkolwiek pod tym względem wątpliwość - ciągnął dalej Holmes - to wyrazy „unikajcie” lub „przywiązujecie wagę”, które są żywcem wycięte nożyczkami, rozproszyłyby ją natychmiast. - W istocie, panie Holmes, to przechodzi ludzkie pojęcie - rzeki Mortimer spoglądając ze zdumieniem na mego przyjaciela. - Domyśleć się, że zdanie jest wycięte z gazety, nietrudno, ale z jakiej gazety, a nawet z jakiego artykułu, to w istocie zdumiewające! Jakim sposobem pan to odgadłeś? - Przypuszczam, doktorze, że potrafi pan odróżnić czaszkę Murzyna od czaszki Eskimosa? - Naturalnie, że potrafię. - A jakim sposobem pan odgadniesz różnicę? - Przecież to mój fach, uczyłem się tego. Różnice są tak wielkie, że same rzucają się w oczy. Kość czołowa, kąt twarzy, rysunek szczęk i... - A to, co ja mówię, dotyczy mojego fachu; różnice również biją w oczy. Ja widzę taką samą różnicę pomiędzy drukiem „Timesa” a jakiejś marnej gazety, jak pan pomiędzy Murzynami a Eskimosami. Rozpoznawać czcionki drukarskie to najłatwiejsza umiejętność dla człowieka, poświęcającego się sprawom kryminalnym. Przyznaję, za młodu nie odróżniałem nieraz „Leeds Merkury” od „Western Morning News”. Druk „Timesa” poznać bardzo łatwo i te wyrazy nie mogły być wzięte z innego dziennika. List nosi wczorajszą datę, szukałem zatem w numerze wczorajszym. - Więc ktoś wyciął te wyrazy nożyczkami? - zapytał sir Henryk Baskerville. - Naturalnie i to nożyczkami, jakich używa się do obcinania paznokci - dodał Holmes. - Ostrze ich musiało być krótkie, gdyż znać dwa cięcia w wyrazach: „unikajcie” i „przywiązujecie wagę”. - Rzeczywiście, ktoś wycinał wyrazy małymi nożyczkami i następnie przylepiał je klejem. Ale niech mi pan wytłumaczy, dlaczego wyraz „wąwóz” jest napisany? - Dlatego, że nie ma go w artykule. Inne słowa można spotkać we wszystkich gazetach, ale wąwóz nie jest łatwo znaleźć. - Przyjmuję pańskie wyjaśnienie, panie Holmes, ale czy pan w tym ostrzeżeniu doczytał się jeszcze czegoś więcej? - Zaczerpnąłem z niego parę wskazówek, choć znać w tym liście staranie o zatarcie śladów. Na przykład adres napisany niekształtnie i niedbale, a przecież wiemy, że „Timesa” prenumerują tylko ludzie wykształceni. A więc list układał człowiek wykształcony, który pragnął uchodzić za nieuka. Następnie, usiłowanie zmiany pisma nasuwa myśl, że pan zna charakter tego pisma lub może go wkrótce poznać. Dalej, proszę zwrócić uwagę, wyrazy nie są naklejone w linii prostej, lecz jedne wyżej, drugie niżej, i tak: „życie” jest zupełnie nad linią. Czy ten brak staranności należy przypisać niedbalstwu, emocjom czy pośpiechowi? Dajmy na to, że pośpiechowi. Przestroga jest wielkiej wagi i ten, który ją układał, czynił to uważnie. Gdybyśmy przypuścili, że niedbalstwo pochodziło z pośpiechu, trzeba szukać przyczyn, gdyż list, wrzucony wczoraj wieczorem lub dziś rano, powinien był dojść do rąk sir Henryka, zanim tenże wyszedłby z hotelu. Piszący więc lękał się, aby mu nie przerwano. Kogo się obawiał? - Wchodzimy teraz w dziedzinę przypuszczeń - odezwał się doktor Mortimer. - Tak jest - powiedział Holmes - i z tych przypuszczeń musimy wybrać to, które wyda nam się najbardziej prawdopodobne. To się nazywa naginać wyobraźnię do nauki. Czyż nie mamy do naszego rozporządzenia jakiegoś rzeczywistego zdarzenia, na którym możemy opierać nasze domysły? Może mnie pan jeszcze raz oskarżyć o stawianie hipotezy, ale jestem pewien - ten list był pisany w hotelu. - Z czego pan to wnosi? - zawołał Mortimer. - Jeśli pan się uważnie przypatrzy tej korespondencji, przekona się pan, że pióro i atrament pozostawiały wiele do życzenia. Pióro bryzgało dwukrotnie w tym samym wyrazie, a w adresie nie chciało znowu wypuścić atramentu, chociaż adres jest krótki... Zatem pióro było zużyte, a w kałamarzu brakowało atramentu. Pióro i kałamarz w mieszkaniu prywatnym rzadko znajdują się w takim zaniedbaniu, a w hotelu... - sam pan wie dobrze. Powinniśmy przetrząsnąć kosze w hotelach sąsiadujących z Charing Cross, ręczę, że znajdziemy pocięty numer „Timesa”. Idąc za tą wskazówką sądzę, że schwytalibyśmy autora tej dziwnej przestrogi... - No, no... Holmes przysunął papier bliżej oczu i przypatrywał się pilnie naklejonym wyrazom. - Cóż więcej? - zapytałem go. - Nic - odparł, kładąc ćwiartkę papieru na stole. - Papier jest biały, bez żadnego znaku. Zdaje mi się, że wysnuliśmy z tego listu wszystko, czegośmy się mogli dowiedzieć. Teraz, sir Henryku, powiedz nam, czy ci się nie przytrafiło nic innego od chwili, gdy wysiadłeś z pociągu? - Nie, nie pamiętam. - Nikt się panu nie przypatrywał lub nie szedł za panem? - Zdaje mi się, że jestem bohaterem zawiłego romansu - odpowiedział sir Henryk. - Dlaczego, do licha, miałby mnie kto śledzić lub iść za mną. - Jednak zdaje mi się, że tak było... Czy nie ma pan nam nic więcej do powiedzenia, zanim zaczniemy dochodzić, jaki jest rodzaj opieki, którą pana otoczono? - Nie wiem, co pan uważa za godne powtórzenia? - Wszystko, co tylko wychodzi poza zakres pospolitych zdarzeń życia. Sir Henryk uśmiechnął się. - Nie znam zwyczajów angielskich - powiedział - gdyż większą część życia spędziłem w Stanach Zjednoczonych lub Kanadzie. Nie sądzę jednak, aby strata buta wychodziła poza granice pospolitych zdarzeń w życiu. - Zgubił pan jeden but? - Ech, pewnie się gdzieś zapodział - odezwał się Mortimer. - Znajdzie go pan po powrocie do hotelu. Czy warto nudzić pana Holmesa takimi drobnostkami? - Pan Holmes pyta mnie, więc mu opowiadam - odparł sir Henryk. - Bardzo słusznie pan czyni - rzekł Holmes - proszę opowiedzieć mi wszystko, nawet to, co uważa pan za zdarzenie błahe. A więc stracił pan but? - Jeżeli go nie zgubiłem, to w każdym razie zarzucił się. Wczoraj wieczorem postawiłem buty przed drzwiami swego pokoju, a dziś rano znalazłem tylko jeden. Pytałem chłopca hotelowego, lecz nie umiał mi dać żadnego wyjaśnienia. A były to buty nowiuteńkie, kupiłem je wczoraj i nie miałem ich jeszcze na nogach. - Jeśli pan w nich nie chodził, dlaczego kazał je pan czyścić? - Żółta skóra nie miała połysku, chciałem, żeby go nabrała. - A więc wczoraj, zaraz po przyjeździe do Londynu, wyszedł pan na miasto i kupił buty? - Kupowałem jeszcze inne rzeczy... Towarzyszył mi doktor Mortimer. Do licha! Jeżeli mam grać rolę wielkiego pana, muszę być odpowiednio ubrany... Na dalekim zachodzie nie dbałem tak o swoją powierzchowność... Robiąc inne sprawunki, kupiłem żółte obuwie, zapłaciłem za nie sześć dolarów i skradziono mi je, zanim je włożyłem na nogi. - Nie pojmuję, w jakim celu popełniono tę kradzież - rzekł Holmes. - Podzielam zdanie doktora Mortimera, że but wkrótce się znajdzie. - Zdaje mi się, panowie - rzekł baronet - że mówiliśmy już dosyć o mnie. Nadeszła chwila, abyście mi powiedzieli to, co wiecie. - Ma pan rację - odpowiedział Sherlock Holmes. - Doktorze, powtórz sir Henrykowi opowieść, z którą zapoznałeś nas wczoraj rano. Nasz przyjaciel, zachęcony w ten sposób, wyjął z kieszeni papiery i opowiedział historię znaną już czytelnikom. Sir Henryk Baskerville słuchał go z najgłębszą uwagą. Od czasu do czasu mimowolny okrzyk zdumienia wyrywał mu się z piersi. Gdy doktor Mortimer zamilkł, baronet zawołał: - Odziedziczyłem zatem przeklętą spuściznę. Tak jest, od dzieciństwa słyszałem o tym psie. Jest to podanie, dobrze znane w naszej rodzinie, ale nie myślałem, aby to była poważna rzecz. Co zaś do śmierci mojego stryja... Zdaje mi się, że wszystko przewraca mi się w głowie... Nie mogę powiązać ze sobą nawet dwóch myśli... Pytam, czy to, co mi pan powiedział, wymaga śledztwa sądowego, czy może egzorcyzmów? - Rzeczywiście, trudno o tym wyrokować. - Następnie list, przysłany do hotelu... Trzeba przyznać, przyszedł w porę. - Jest on zarazem dowodem, że ktoś wie lepiej niż my, co się dzieje na moczarach - rzekł Mortimer. - Ten ktoś jest panu życzliwy, ponieważ ostrzega pana o niebezpieczeństwie - dodał Holmes. - A może moja obecność krzyżuje tam pewne plany? - To możliwe... Dziękuję ci, doktorze, że dałeś mi do rozwiązania zagadkę, która zawiera tyle ciekawych szczegółów. Teraz, sir Henryku, pozostaje nam tylko jedna kwestia do rozstrzygnięcia: czy powinien pan jechać do zamku, czy nie? - Dlaczegóż miałbym nie jechać? - Bo tam może grozić panu niebezpieczeństwo. - Niebezpieczeństwo, pochodzące od złego ducha prześladującego rodzinę czy też ze strony ludzi? - Należałoby to wyjaśnić. - Jakiekolwiek jest zdanie panów, ja już wiem jak postąpić. Panie Holmes, nie istnieje w piekle taki diabeł, ani na ziemi taki człowiek, który by mógł mi przeszkodzić w drodze do siedziby moich przodków. Oto jest moje ostatnie słowo. Podczas tej przemowy brwi sir Henryka zbiegły się, a twarz przybrała purpurową barwę. Ostatni potomek Baskerville’ów odziedziczył widocznie gwałtowny temperament swoich przodków. - Muszę zastanowić się nieco dłużej nad tym wszystkim, co mi pan powiedział - rzekł po chwili. - Niepodobna tak od razu ogarnąć wszystkiego i powziąć postanowienie. Chciałbym spędzić godzinę w samotnym skupieniu... Panie Holmes, teraz jest wpół do jedenastej: wracam prosto do hotelu; może pan zechce wraz z doktorem Watsonem przyjść do mnie o drugiej? Sądzę, że do tego czasu wyrobię sobie jaśniejsze zdanie o całej sprawie. - Czy zgadzasz się, Watsonie? - Najzupełniej. - W takim razie niech pan na nas czeka. Czy posłać po dorożkę? - Wolę pójść pieszo; jestem bardzo wzburzony. - Będę panu z przyjemnością towarzyszył - odezwał się doktor Mortimer. - A więc, do zobaczenia o drugiej! Usłyszeliśmy odgłos kroków naszych gości na schodach i stuk zamykanych drzwi wyjściowych. W tejże chwili Holmes wyrwał się z zadumy i zamienił się w człowieka czynu. - Kapelusz i buty, Watsonie, szybko! Nie ma chwili do stracenia! Wpadł w szlafroku do garderoby i po kilku sekundach wyszedł w surducie. Zbiegliśmy ze schodów i wypadliśmy na ulicę. Doktor Mortimer i Baskerville szli o jakieś dwieście metrów przed nami, w kierunku ulicy Oxford. - Czy mam ich dogonić i zatrzymać? - spytałem. - Ani mi się waż! Twoje towarzystwo wystarczy mi najzupełniej, jeśli ty zadowolisz się moim. Ci panowie mieli słuszność, ranek dzisiejszy jest wyśmienity na przechadzkę. Przyśpieszył kroku i niebawem odległość, dzieląca nas od znajomych panów, zmniejszyła się o połowę; pozostając jakieś sto metrów w tyle, szliśmy za nimi ulicą Oxford a później Regenta. Raz jeden doktor Mortimer i Baskerville zatrzymali się przed jakąś wystawą sklepową, Holmes uczynił to samo. W chwilę później wydał stłumiony okrzyk radości; śledząc kierunek jego badawczego wzroku, spostrzegłem powóz z pasażerem - stał po przeciwnej stronie ulicy i teraz znów ruszył wolno w drogę. - Mamy go, Watsonie! Chodź prędko. Przyjrzyjmy mu się przynajmniej, jeżeli nie uda nam się nic innego. W przelocie dostrzegłem gęstą czarną brodę i przenikliwe źrenice, spoglądające na nas przez boczne okno. W tejże chwili otworzyło się ono z impetem, jadący krzyknął coś powożącemu i powóz szybko odjechał ulicą Regenta. Holmes obejrzał się bacznie dokoła, szukając jakiejś dorożki, lecz żadnej nie znalazł. Puścił się zatem pędem, ale nie miał szans. - Do licha! - zaklął Holmes ze złością. - Czy widział ktoś taki fatalizm i takie niedołęstwo? Watsonie, Watsonie, jeżeli jesteś człowiekiem sprawiedliwym, zapamiętasz to i zapiszesz na rachunek moich niepowodzeń. - Kto to był? - Nie mam pojęcia. - Szpieg? - Sądząc z tego, cośmy słyszeli, nie ulega wątpliwości, że Baskerville’a od chwili jego przyjazdu ktoś pilnie śledzi. Inaczej, skąd wiedziano by od razu, że zamieszkał w hotelu Northumberland? Jeśli śledzą go pierwszego dnia, będą go śledzić i następnego. Zauważyłeś pewnie, że gdy doktor Mortimer czytał swoją opowieść, zbliżyłem się dwukrotnie do okna. - Tak. - Patrzyłem, czy kto nie chodzi przed domem, ale nie spostrzegłem nikogo. Słuchaj, mamy do czynienia z bardzo wytrawnym człowiekiem. Sprawa się wikła; nie jestem pewien, jakie czynniki wchodzą tu w grę, przyjazne czy wrogie, niemniej znać działanie jakiejś ukrytej siły. Niewidzialny opiekun naszych przyjaciół jest tak przebiegły, że nie chciał puścić się za nimi pieszo. Wsiadł do powozu, dzięki czemu mógł śledzić ich z tyłu lub wyprzedzić i w ten sposób pozostać niezauważony. Metoda ta zapewniała mu i tę korzyść, że gdyby zechcieli jechać dorożką, mógł ich śledzić bez straty czasu. Taki sposób postępowania ma jednak bardzo złą stronę. - Zdaje tego jegomościa na łaskę i niełaskę dorożkarza. - Właśnie. - Co za szkoda, że nie zauważyliśmy jego numeru. - Mój drogi, jakkolwiek zagapiłem się porządnie, nie przypuszczasz chyba na serio, że nie znam numeru dorożki? 2704... Na razie mało nas to obchodzi. - Nie wiem, co mógłbyś więcej uczynić. - Gdybym wcześniej zauważył dorożkę, zawróciłbym niezwłocznie, poszedł w przeciwnym kierunku i znalazł inny wolny pojazd, a wówczas mógłbym jechać za nim w przyzwoitym oddaleniu lub podążyłbym naprzód do hotelu Northumberland i tam zaczekał. Jeżeli okazałoby się, że nasz nieznajomy śledzi Baskerville’a, my śledzilibyśmy jego. Tymczasem przez nierozważny pośpiech, z którego nasz przeciwnik umiał skorzystać z rzadką szybkością i energią, zdradziliśmy się i straciliśmy jego ślad. Rozmawiając, szliśmy wolno ulicą Regenta i od dawna już straciliśmy z oczu doktora Mortimera oraz jego towarzysza. - Dalsze śledzenie ich nie ma sensu - rzekł Holmes. - Cień znikł i nie powróci. Pozostały nam jednak jeszcze inne karty w ręku i z tych skorzystamy. Czy poznałbyś człowieka, który siedział w dorożce? - Poznałbym tylko jego brodę. - Ja również... dlatego sądzę, że była fałszywa. Człowiek sprytny, realizujący tak delikatne zadanie nosi brodę, by ukryć twarz. Wejdźmy tutaj. Holmes wszedł do biura posłańców dzielnicy miasta, gdzie dyrektor powitał go z wielką uprzejmością. - A! pan Wilson... Widzę, że nie zapomniał pan drobnej przysługi, jaką wyświadczyłem. - Nie i nie zapomnę. Ocalił mi pan honor, a może i życie. - Przesadzasz, mój drogi. Przypominam sobie, panie Wilson, że miał pan między swymi chłopcami malca nazwiskiem Cartwright, który w toku śledztwa złożył dowody niemałego sprytu. - Tak, jest jeszcze u nas. - Może pan zadzwonić na niego, żeby tu przyszedł? Dziękuję! A teraz proszę mi rozmienić banknot pięciofuntowy. Na odgłos dzwonka pojawił się czternastoletni chłopiec, o inteligentnej twarzy i sprytnych oczach. Stanął przed Holmesem i wpatrywał się z wielkim szacunkiem w sławnego agenta tajnej policji. - Daj mi przewodnik hotelowy - rzeki Holmes. - Dziękuję! Słuchaj, Cartwright, masz tutaj nazwy dwudziestu trzech hoteli, położonych w bezpośrednim sąsiedztwie Charing Cross. Widzisz? - Widzę, panie. - Zwiedzisz je wszystkie, kolejno. - Dobrze, panie. - Zaczniesz od tego, że odźwiernemu każdemu z nich dasz szylinga. Masz tu dwadzieścia trzy szylingi. - Dobrze, panie. - Zażądasz od każdego z nich, żeby ci dał do przejrzenia kosz z papierami z poprzedniego dnia. Powiesz, że zaniesiono ważny telegram pod niewłaściwy adres i że musisz go odnaleźć. Rozumiesz? - Rozumiem, panie. - W istocie zaś będziesz szukał środkowej strony „Timesa”, a oto stronica, o którą mi chodzi. Poznasz ją z łatwością, co? - Poznam, panie. - W każdym hotelu odźwierny odeśle cię do posługacza, któremu również dasz szylinga. Oto znów dwadzieścia trzy szylingi. Według wszelkiego prawdopodobieństwa w dwudziestu hotelach na dwadzieścia trzy powiedzą ci, że papiery z kosza zostały spalone albo wyrzucone. W trzech zaprowadzą cię do stosu papierów i tam będziesz szukał stronicy gazety. Jest mało prawdopodobne, żebyś ją znalazł. Masz jeszcze dziesięć szylingów na wydatki nieprzewidziane. Doniesiesz mi telegraficznie przed wieczorem na ulicę Baker coś załatwił. Teraz, Watsonie, musimy telegraficznie poznać tożsamość dorożkarza nr 2704, po czym wstąpimy do którejkolwiek galerii obrazów przy ulicy Bond dla zabicia czasu, dopóki nie nadejdzie godzina spotkania w hotelu. Kategoria:Pies Baskerville'ów